yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn
-새벽의시로코 | pt_name = Asanegra - Sirocco, o Amanhecer | es_name = Alanegra - Sirocco el Amanecer | th_name = BF - ซีรอคโค่แห่งรุ่งอรุณ | tr_name = KaraKanat - Alaşafağı Rüzgarı | ja_name = － のシロッコ | romaji_name = Burakku Fezā - Akatsuki no Shirokko | trans_name = Black Feather - Sirocco the Dawn | image = BlackwingSiroccotheDawn-LC5D-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 5 | atk = 2000 | def = 900 | passcode = 75498415 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Ignition, Condition | lore = If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 "Blackwing" monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all "Blackwing" monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than the targeted monster cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect. | it_lore = Se il tuo avversario controlla un mostro e tu non controlli nessun mostro, puoi Evocare Normalmente/Posizionare questa carta senza offrire Tributi. Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase 1: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Alanera" che controlli; fino alla fine di questo turno, esso guadagna ATK pari alla somma degli ATK di tutti i mostri "Alanera" attualmente sul Terreno, eccetto se stesso. I mostri diversi dal mostro scelto come bersaglio non possono attaccare il turno in cui attivi questo effetto. | de_lore = Falls dein Gegner ein Monster kontrolliert und du kein Monster kontrollierst, kannst du diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschwören oder setzten, ohne Tribut anzubieten. Einmal pro Spielzug kannst du ein offenes "Schwarzflügel"-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst. Es erhält ATK in Höhe der Summe der ATK aller offenen "Schwarzflügel"-Monster auf dem Spielfeld, außer sich selbst. Andere Monster außer dem gewähltem Monster können in dem Spielzug, in dem du diesen Effekt aktiviert hast, nicht angreifen. | fr_lore = Si votre adversaire contrôle un monstre et vous contrôlez aucun monstre, vous pouvez Invoquer Normalement ou Poser cette carte sans Hommages. Une fois par tour: vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre face recto "Aile Noire" que vous contrôlez, jusqu'à la End Phase, il gagne l'ATK égal à l'ATK total de toutes les face recto "Aile Noire" monstres actuellement sur le terrain, sauf lui-même. Monstres autres que cet cible ne peut pas attaquer durant le tour où vous activez cet effet. | pt_lore = Se o seu oponente controla monstros e você não controla nenhum, você pode Normal Summon ou Set esta carta sem Tributo. Uma vez por turno, durante a sua Main Phase 1, você pode selecionar 1 monstro "Blackwing" virado para cima que você controla. Ele ganha ATK igual ao ATK total de todos os monstros "Blackwing" virados para cima no campo, exceto o dele mesmo. Todos os monstros, exceto o monstro selecionado, não podem atacar no turno que você ativou esse efeito. | es_lore = Si tu adversario controla un monstruo y tú no controlas ninguno, puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Normal, o Colocarla, sin hacer Sacrificios. Una vez por turno, puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Alanegra" boca arriba que controles. Gana ATK igual al ATK total de todos los monstruos "Alanegra" boca arriba en el Campo exceptuando a sí mismo. Ningún monstruo que no sea este monstruo puede atacar en el turno que activaste este efecto. | ja_lore = ①：相手フィールドにモンスターが存在し、自分フィールドにモンスターが存在しない場合、このカードはリリースなしで通常召喚できる。②：１ターンに１度、自分メインフェイズ１に自分フィールドの「 」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力はターン終了時まで、そのモンスター以外のフィールドの「 」モンスターの攻撃力の合計分アップする。この効果を発動するターン、対象のモンスターしか攻撃できない。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Blackwing | supports_archetypes = Blackwing | anti-supports_archetypes = Blackwing | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | summoning = * Normal Summon without Tribute * Set without Tribute | attack = Prevents your monsters from attacking | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 8013 }}